Tales of Tara
by Tamazine
Summary: How would the life of our favorite heroine and her family have turned out, had Tom Slattery sold his meagre three acres to one of his rich plantation neighbors and moved away?
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspired to write this fanfiction after i read the wonderful novel "Ellen Robillard O'Hara" by Patricia Patton Lawhon. All the characters are owned by her or Margaret Mitchell as well as the names of the plantation, which I will try to revitalize in this story.**

Tara was not beautiful, but visitors seldem realized it when driving up the long avenue of ceders in an elegant phaeton or racing on a horse as the Tarleton Twins did now to court the oldest daugther of the plantation owner Gerald O'Hara, Scarlett.

Though the house had been build according to no architectural plan and extra rooms were added without even less sensivity, Tara had an undeniable charm brought to it by its mistress Ellen Robillard O'Hara, a french aristocrat from the Georgian coast.

On the outside big oaks, hundreds of years old, hugged the whitewashed brick mansion closely with their great trunks and managed thus to conceal the clumsiness of the sprawled building.

Tara didn't held the grandeur of the neigboring Plantations such as the Wilkes' plantation Twelve Oaks with its high and slender colums or the Tarletons' Fairhill with the two elegant curved stairways to the second floor balconies.

But sitting on the front verandah on a low chair one's eyes could wander freely over the rolling hills of Clayton county for miles.

Scarlett was seated there with the Tarleton twins, who had barely arrived and tossed the reigns of their stallions to a pickaninny just in time to see Scarlett flying out of the front porch in a new green-flowered musselin dress. "Why Brent and Stuart Tarleton, you handsome old things, you! What on earth are you doing here at this time? And don't come and say that you've been expelled just from an other University!" The twelve yards of fabric over her hoops set off her seventeen-inch waist to perfection and made her green eyes sparkle with miscief. Hell, she's a sight, thought Stuart Tarleton as he grinned sheepishly and walked up the few steps with Brent to greet her.

"Well hon', you know we're not made for books. Boyed and Tom left with us out of loyality. They went home directly to calm mother down." Grinned Brent and helped Scarlett in the low chair. He and Stuart sat down beside her and spread their long legs.

„I think you're just awful. I know you and Tom don't care about being expelled – again – but Boyd? He is set on getting an education and you two just make it impossible for him!" She laughed a little merry laugh and folded her hand demurely on her lap as her mother and her mammy had trained her to do. She knew just exactly how to switch between being cheeky and well-behaved to gain men's attention without seeming to forward.

Her rippling laughter carried up to the second floor, where Ellen O'Hara sat at the open window of her bedroom, carefully pulling together the broken tatting of a linen tablecloth. She had been thinking about the Wilkes barbeque tomorrow and if her navy bombazine would be to warm for the party. It was only April but the Georgian sun was already burning down on land and people only the soft wind that came with it made living tolerable. But soon even that gentle breeze would stop and month of heat lay befor them.

"Please Vinny fetch my embroidery scrissors. This work was very delicate." She asked the little black girl at her feet, who's only task was to follow her mistress with the rosewood sewing case whereever she went. Ellen had a special way of dealing with those depending on her. Never did she raise her voice, neither with the daughters nor with her servants, and her requests were obedied immediately.

I wonder, why the twins are here. Sure they have not been expelled from yet another University? She cut the lose ends of the threads and handed the needle to Vinny. She rose to bring the repaired tablecloth to Rosa to have it pressed. I will go down and look, if I can't spare a minute to greet Brent and Stuart and invite them for supper.

She had noticed the little crush that Careen, her youngest, thirteen year old daughter had on Brent Tarleton. Careen and Suellen would be home tonight vom the female accademy in Fayetteville and they would surely be pleased if there was company to entertain. Especially Suellen, thought Ellen and immidiately regretted such a harsh thought.

When she went out on the verandah the atmosphere had changed. Though the Tarletons seemed not to have noticed, Scarlett looked pale and was barely talking. Concern flickered briefly in Ellens eyes but she composed herself when the twins noticed her and they sprung to their feet to greet the most highly thought of woman of the county.

"Good afternoon, Gentlemen. How nice of you to call!" If they really have been expelled, they would certainly be glad to delay their return home to their most certainly furious mother, tought Ellen and added: "Won't you please stay for supper. We haven't seen you for quite some time and we are always delighted to have company."

Especially Suellen will be pleased if there is someone to entertain, she thought to herself and noticed that Scarlett didn't seem that delighted. They bowed gallantly and spoke in one-unison, as it was their habit "Thank you, M'am. The pleasure will be all ours."

It was almost dark, when the black Landau, with its top down, pulled up in front of the house. Suellen, the second of three daughters squealed in excitement, when she noticed the redheaded twins sitting on the porch with Scarlett and their mother.

At fifteen Suellen was almost done with her education and would not attend school after the summer break. She couldn't wait for the summer to come and was determined to steal some of her sister's beaux. And now Brent and Stuart being home so early!

The possibility of their expellation didn't enter her mind, als she graciously hold out her hand so that Stuart could help her out of the carriage. I definetly need some new gowns made. Mother just has to go to town with me in the next weeks to see if Mrs. Goldberg has any new fabrics or patterns.

Careen was the youngest of the O'Hara girls. At thirteen her figure lacked the curves she so desperately hoped for and her face still held faint traces of childhood. She longed to led her skirts down and to pin up her hair and most importantly to be allowed to stay up to the balls, the county so frequently held.

When Brent helped her down she blushed a deep red and murmured a shy „Thank you, Brent. It's so nice to see you."

Of course the crush she was having on Brent Tarleton hadn't escaped her family. Ellen refused to let any of her family members to tease her about it. Unfortunately Brent didn't notice her faible either, for his interests lay in Scarlett.

Careen could just imagine, how Scarlett would have said: „Why Brent Tarleton, you handsome old thing you! I declare, you just got yourself expelled from University to come back to Clayton County and turn my head!"

Careen would never be able to flirt freely with Brent in that way. She was much to honest for flirting and thus the absolute opposite of her sisters.

Scarlett was the belle of three counties. She wrapped men around her little finger if she set her mind on it and she always did. Scarlett was not exactly beautiful. A neutral observer would have noticed the sharp contrast between the delicate aristocrat features of her mother against the heavy lines she inherited by her father. But seldom anyone looked at her with any neutral intention.

Every men between sixteen and sixty was captures by her pale green eyes, that sparkeled without a touch of hazel and which were shaded by bristly black lashes. The girls regarded her with the same politeness they donned every other girl, but the friendships with Scarlett weren't deep. To often Scarlett had stolen the beaux of the other girls for them to feel any deep bond to the oldest of the O'Hara daughter.

But noone of them felt the corrosive jealousy her sister Suellen felt for her. Strangly the only girl Scarlett could have called a friend was the dashing Cathleen Calvert, who had nearly as many beaux as Scarlett had.

„Hellooo! Hellooo!"

The little group on the front verandah had just begun to enter the house, when they heared thundering hooves of the white mare and the loud booming voice of its master. Gerald O'Hara was coming home from the Wilkes.

His white curles were jerking out behind him and he waved enthusiastically to his family and friends. He had ridden to Twelve Oaks, the most charming plantation in Clayton County after dinner to buy the new bride of his loyal valet Pork.

Scarletts face still looked pale under her magnolia white skin and she searched her fathers face for some disturbing news from the Wilkes family. But Gerald O'Hara was so excited to see the Tarleton twins standing by his daughters and his beautiful wife, that everything John Wilkes had told him about the upcoming wedding of his son Ashley and his cousin Melanie Hamilton were forgotten.

"'Tis certainly is a surprise! Welcome back home boys. I bet you couldn't be kept another day at Georgia University after that fireing on Fort Sumpter. I declare, it will only be a matter of days till the war will be anounced." He dismounted with a vigor that didn't reveal the stiff knee he had, after breaking it a year ago while jumping the same fence he did just ten minutes befor.

If Ellen noticed the unsettled ruffled shirt or the cravat that he had hastily tried to set back into place befor he had rode down the lond road to Tara, her face didn't show any signs of anger or annoyance.

Mammy had ushered Suellen and Careen upstairs where Rosa and Teena were waiting to help them get out of their school dresses and change for supper. Suellen resented the Academy with it's strict rules.

"Why Scarlett gets to wear pretty dresses every day and I am stucked with this tacky blue cotton dress. It's just not fair!" Ellen entered the room just in time to heare one of Suellens endless laments.

"Suellen, you know perfectly well, that Scarlett had to wear school uniforms just as well as you do now. Besides, it is only two more month and then you will be out of school. Now, let Teena help you get changed and then you take out your dresses for the barbeque tomorrow so that I can examine them and check if everything is in order after supper."

When Ellen entered Scarletts bedroom a small smile crossed her lips. On the four postered bed, on the settee and even on the floor lay in bright heaps of color and straying ribbons several dresses. „Why Scarlett dear, what ist his mess all about?"

"Oh Mother, I just don't know what to wear tomorrow for the barbeque."

Ellen knew the vain character of her daughter, for it matched her own. Ellen was fastidious with her appereance and frequently prepared for two hours and engaged the services of both Mammy and Teena and sometimes even Rosa. Three of the house slaves that had come with her from Savannah to Tara as a dowry when she married the flourid little irish man, her father had detested so much.

"Well let's see then. What about the rose organdie? It is very becoming with your complexion."

"I wore it last year, when-" she stopped suddenly. She had worn the dress with the long pink sash last year when Melanie had been to twelve oaks. But she couldn't positivel tell her mother about it. Why she could find out about her love for Ashley. Her mother was very intelligent. She could suspect her plans for tomorrow and have a watchful eye on her. Even more watchful than she normally had.

"I wanted to wear the green taffetta. Oh, where is it?"

She began to search though the spread out dresses and finally found what she was searching for. She held out a green plaid dress, frothing with flounces and each flounce edged in green velvet ribbon.

"There is a grease spot on the basque, do you think Mammy or Teena could fix it for tomorrow?" she handed the dress to her mother, who examined to bodice front.

"I think that should be no problem. I will hand it to Teena as soon she has helped Suellen change for supper. And what would you like to wear for the ball?"

Scarlett hadn't thought about that. In her mind she had made up several scenaries in which she would confess her undying love to Ashley and he would elope with her.

"I haven't made up my mind about it, but I think the new green watered silk dress." She rushed over to the closet and searched for the apple-green silk dress with its festoons of ecru lace. "But the lace is loose on it. Won't you please fix it?"

"Of course dear, hand it to me and then go in the parlor and help you father entertain Brent and Stuart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your kind and supporting reviews. I hope you like the next chapter. I tried to focus more on Ellens mind, for we all know very well, what went on in Scarletts head that fateful morning of the barbeque.**

Ellen woke to the trilling sound of a mockingbird. When she opened her eyes the sun was filtering through the lace curtains of her bedroom. Well, this day won't disappoint the Wilkes, she thought.

Lifting the sheets gingerly she tried not the wake Gerald as she slipped out of her side of the bed. It was early and it wouldn't be easy to get the girls out of their bed, even on such a lovely day. It was an unwritten rule at Tara that all three girls must be woken early if they were going to a party with evenig entertainment so that they would not have any problems to rest in the afternoons as it was common in the South.

She streched laisurely and reached for her morning wrapper."Any clouds in the sky?" she turned to see Gerald watching her. His hair was ruffled but his blue eyes were laughing.

Her stoudy husband looked his best in the early mornings and she could forget, that he was stocky and short, when he lay back on the pillows.

She smiled at him. "No, the weather is wunderful. I'm sure the Wilkes will be very happy today." A scent of lilacs washed in the room as a soft breezed blew though the windows it mingled with the aroma of frying ham and Gerald swung out of the bed.

"'Tis was a fortune, when I won Cookie."

Cookie was a tall skinny mulatto who had learned to cook in New Orleans. A deforming scar went from her lip across her chin and up under the spanking white kerchief tied around her head. Her former owner had been so unwise to continue to play poker with Gerald O'Hara after his cash was gone. "I declare our Cookie is unequaled in all of the northern Georgia."

Ellen smiled remembering the fat cook, whom Gerald had elevated by necessity from the fields to the kitchen, befor she had come to Tara. Ellen herself hadn't brought a cook with the twenty house servants but somehow Mammy had managed to make Taras cook get a move on: It was on her first day at Tara when the Wilkes had come to make a formal call to welcome the new bride of their lively neighbor.

In the morning Mammy had hung some of her dresses on the back porch, so that the light spring breeze could air them and smooth the wrinkels they had from lying folded in the big trunk.

Ellen sat at an old secratary Gerald kept in the parlor, when she had heard carriage wheels. She stood and looking out of the window sah a new carriage coming up the driveway. Quickly she smoothed the sides of her coiffure and pinched her cheeks.

How lucky, that I changed in the new lilac striped silk dress! Was her thought befor she joined Pork on the verandah who was already welcoming her guests.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Wilkes, Mr. Wilkes, Mast' Ashley. Mast' Gerald not to home but us new mistress is."

Ellen was glad Pork had paid attention for her to hear his welcoming and so know the names of the visitors. Unfortunate that Gerald wasn't home, she knew this were the neighbors he held in highest esteem.

Coming out on the verandah, Ellen smiled and held out her hand as John Wilkes bowed low over it. "May I welcome you to Clayton County, Mrs. O'Hara, and may I present my wife, Mrs. Wilkes? And, of course, my son, Ashley." He added, indication a quiet boy of seven.

"I am so happy to welcome a mistress for Tara," said Mrs. Wilkes, taking both Ellen's hand into her own delicate one's. Mrs. Wilkes was a friendly looking women, but pale and to thin. She must not be feeling well, thougt Ellen.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Won't you please come in?" She stepped aside so they could proceed her through the door and excusd herself for a moment. Ellen hadn't noticed whether the parlor had a bell-pull.

Reliable as always Mammy had poked her head out of the dining room as Ellen headed back though the hall and motioned Ellen to join her guests. Relieved the young mistress went back to the parlor knowing that Mammy would make sure "they gwine fine out we no country folks: we comes from Robillards down the Coast!"

She, to this day, often bragged about that afternoon and made the hole family laugh. She grabbed Rosa and had her quickly put on her best black uniform and fanciest white serving apron. She held a knife to the cooks nose.

"You clice this bread thin's a magnolia leaf, sprinkle some cinnamon and steck it in that how oven few minutes."

When Pork ten minutes later carried in a small table and Rosa followed with a gleaming silver tray, they were all sitting in rocking chairs. Gerald laughed when Ellen later told him "Mr. O'Hara, we simpley cannot look like the public room of an infirmary."

Rosa delicately put the filigree basket that held the toast and was likes with snowy white linen – Geralds hendherchiefs – on the side table and Ellen poured lemonade from the heavy cut-glass pitcher.

They had made smalltalk and once the men had seen their wives were at ease had been able to discuss the cotton crop. In twenty minutes, the Wilkeses left. It had been a perfunctory social call on a new neighbor.

Ellen she'd passed muster. After all they had the good sense to recognize Gerald as a gentleman, even if he didn't have the polish of Old South manners. Mammy hd made sure they knew his young wife did.

Ellen rang for one of the upstairs maids befor she opened the door to the small adjoining dressing room. She smiled faintly while she remembered her first night at Tara.

They had arrived in the evening and at the trainstation were waiting two mule dragged wagons and a new, shining black Coupé. She had been nervous when they pulled up the dirty road to Tara but she had been stucked by its pure beauty:

The sunset was the best time to arrive at Tara, for the red of the sky smoothed the hard lines of the winding brick house. Pork had awaited them on the front porch, bowing and welcoming her with a big grin, that gave away his excitement.

Later after supper Gerald had put her arm in his "And now me beloved and beautiful wife, may I escort ye to the bedroom?" It was the moment Ellen had dreaded most and was relieved when she saw Mammy waiting for her in the bedroom after Pork had lit them upstairs.

"Mah honey chile, yo must be plum wore out." Mammy had soothed after Gerald had left Ellen to change in privacy.

Her faithfull maid had loosened her stays and after Ellen had washed some of the travelling dirt off her Mammy had pulled a freshley pressed nightgown over her head. There hadn't been a dressing room and after Mammy left her with a reassuring smile.

Ellen didn't know what to do and so she had kneeled beside the big carved walnut bed to pray when Gerald reentered the room. He wore a white nightgown and Ellen had to cast her eyes down for the embarrasment she felt at seeing a man this unclothed. Gerald had kneeled beside her and after prayer had risen and helped her to get on her feet. When he had embraced and kissed her lightly on the lips he must have felt her stiften for he smiled at her saying:

"'Tis exhausted ye must be. I won't disturb you tonight. Have a restful sleep me beloved." He had held the covers up for her, had kissed her again after she settled in and left the room and her poundering heart to relax.

After dressing Ellen went to the smokehouse with Cookie to measure out the rations for the day. Mammy sat in the kitchen with Dilcey, a new slave, Gerald had bought from John Wilkes only yesterday. "That Pork – he let you sleep 'tall? Bet you is plum wore out wid that big black buck!" Mammy jibed. Dilcey smiled to herself.

As much as she had liked her status at Twelve Oaks, she was happy to find herself at Tara. And her daughter Prissy – whom Mammy had already sent upstairs to wake the girls "You is to go upstairs and take that coffee to Miss Scarlett. Tell her I say she bess be gettin' out of bed" – bought along with her, legal papers and all! She sang out loud. "Lawdy, Lawdy, Praise de Lawd!"

An hour later Gerald and Ellen were sitting at the breakfast table when all their three daughters came flouncing into the dining room, hoops swirling, hair still in curlers and voice cracking.

Scarlett looked radiant in her dark green taffeta dress. The bodice was fittet and had a low cut V-Neck in the front which revealed the fine linen blouse held by a green velvet ribbon at the collar. A pair of perfectly white under sleeves appeared under the pagoda sleeves and one could only divine the delicate white wrists under them. But the most notable feature of the dress was its large hoop: Yard and yards of rusteling taffeta which reduced Scarletts seventeen-inch-waist to a minimum.

"Mother did you fix the lace on my ball gown?"

"Mama! Why must I always get out of bed so early? This is no weekend at all!"

"Oh Mother, you look so beautiful in that dress!" In fact she did. After bearing six childred – and burying three – her waist was still as slim as it had always been and the bodice of her navy blue dress fittet her figure precisely. The pointy collar made of lace was fastened with a small cameo brooch. The sleeves were narror and thus not the latest of fashion, but they underlined Ellen O'Haras elegant frame.

"Good morning girls." And smiling to her youngest daughter she added "Thank you, Carreen dear, you look lovely, too!"

A flicker of embarrasment crossed Scarletts unusually pale face as she noticed how impertinent she had adressed her mother. "I'm sorry Mother. Careen is right. You really look beautiful in that blue. But you always do." She kissed her mothers cheek and sat down at her place at the table.

"Thank you, dear. I gave your dress to Teena to pack it in a box for the ball. Mr. O'Hara would you say Grace?" Scarlett smiled at her mother in response and lowered her head as Gerald intoned Grace. "Let us pray. Bless us, O Lord, and these. Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

Pork, who stood behind Gerald though Grace now walked to the serving cabinet to serve the first round while Vinny and Teedy followed with the other dishes. There were large slices of ham swimming in gravy, buckwheat cakes with syrup. Yams covered in butter, spiced peaces, poarched eggs and english muffings filled with asparagus and roqueford.

Feeling her stays cutting in her torso Scarlett didn't know how she could manage to just eat one bite. But she managed just the same for Mammys observant eyes watched every forkful she raised to her mouth, as if she would, sensing only the slightest weakness, walk over and shove it into Scarletts mouth herself.

"Ladies e' lak a bird" was a standart set in her by the training of Ellens mother, Solange Robillard. And to make sure that the ladylike behavior of those entrusted in her care – of course she counted Miz Ellen as well – was above all reproach she stuffed them everytime there was a social gathering or the possibility of it, which meant every morning.

After breakfast the women went upstairs again to have the maids do their hair for the barbeque. How lucky we are, that we have Dilcey with us now. Rosa, Teena and Mammy could hardly work on all of us four, now that Careen is growing up and society requires her to be dressed up as well.

While Mammy always tend to her mistress Rosa and Teena normally took turnes on fixing the young women. Not so today.

"Teena, would you please make sure, Miss Scarlett lookes her very best today?" Ellen smiled at her.

Scarlett would need to feel especially beautiful, if the news Gerald told her yesterday, after they retired to their bedroom, was true. Oh my poor girl. I hope she has enough of the blood of Solange Robillard in her, that she will held her head high today.

Please dear Lord spare my daughter the hurt of a broken heart. Ellen thought as Mammy arranged her thick black hair in a low chignon, whichs weight seemed to tiled Ellens head slightly backwards.

I will have to have a watchful eye on her today. She might do something she will regret later. Please let her be satisfied with all the attention she will get from all of the other men today. Ellen knew, that was an impossible plea. Scarlett had to make a beau out of every eligible men she met. But Ellen knew that her oldest daughter cared deeply only for one man.

Just like me. Only one man I ever cared about. Oh, how I cared. But I can't thing about it. Why are these thought, all this memories entering my mind? Surely because I worry about Scarlett so much. Does she know it? Why, Of course she does! Ellen remembered the strange change of atmosphere when she walked out on the verandah yesterday afternoon, when the Tarleton twins were calling.

Why Honey Wilkes and Hetty Tarleton girls are thick as thives. She will have let it slip to them and of course they will have told Scarlett. County gossip! A worried look came over Ellens face. "Mammy, I thing we will have to take good care of Miss Scarlett today."

„I know Miz Ellen, I sho will!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for your reviews. I have worked on this very long. I know it might be boring because nothing is happening really. Bur it is the essence of the story. It is not always about things happening but of the lives of people. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I also took it serious, that the proceeding chapter was to close to Mrs. Patton-Lawhons book, so I tried to change that. I just want you to know, that the direction of this story an other path as soon as the barbeque is over. **

The phanteon turned into the long driveway. The twelve majestic oaks that gave the plantation its name shadowed the path.

They seemed to have stood there since the beginning of the time. Four women, dressed in shimmering silks and ornated with their finest jewellery sat inside the open carriage. Four lace parasols sheltered their delicate cream colored skin from the bright April sun.

The massive black woman sat next to the black driver, long boxes on her knees. Scarlett reached over and took her mothers hand, as the big white building came into view. Her heart filled with warmth as she briefly observed the elegant profile of Ellen's.

The thick black hair arranged into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck, the fine boned features of her face and her warm, loving eyes made Scarlett yearn for her approval, which she knew would not be granted at the end of the day. Ellen returned the clasp gently and smiled warmly at her oldest daughter.

Scarlett returned the smily briefly and quickly averted her gaze, so that the guilt that flickered through her eyes would not be noticed. How could she ever disappoint her mother in such a way as she planned? But her love for Ashley burned bright and it seemed to outweight the strongest strain of her character: The devotin and love she felt for her mother.

The wide circular in front of the mansion was full of saddled horses and carriages.

Friends were greeting each other with such vigor as if they hadn't seen each other in years instead of the day befor.

As the O'Hara carriage drew up at the front steps, Gerald had already dismounted his horse and shook hands with John Wilkes. Silver-haired and erect he symbolized the quiet charm and never failing hospitality of the South. The big house rung with laughter and gaiety.

Through the open French windows Scarlett could see the married women seated in the drawing room, their dark silks swishing slightly as they fanned themselves. Through the entrance Scarlett saw young belles in their wide hoops, colorful as a bed of flowers, as they leaned over the banisters of the grad staircase to call young men and women in the hall below them.

Subconciously Scarlett noticed the extreme difference between the light-hearted banter of the young women and the quite sedateness of the matrons. Like all the other girls her imagination didn't reach the aftermath of a wedding. It never occurred her, that she, if she was to be Ashleys bride (or someone elses bride, which neither crossed her mind) her place would be with the other matrons.

John Wilkes came down the steps to offer his arm to Ellen. "Mrs. O'Hara, it is always a pleasure to welcome you to this house."

„Thank you kindly, Mr. Wilkes. It is always a pleasure to follow an invitation of yours."

„Welcome to Twelve Oaks, Mrs. O'Hara." greeted Honey Wilkes, while her father helped Scarlett and her sisters out of the carriage. „Thank you very much, Honey."

The obvious efforts of the youngest Wilkes daughter to be attractive for every eligable man stood in starp contrast to the quiet dignity that characterized her father.

Why, she is batting her lashless eyes at every man between sixteen and sixty, Sarlett thought with disgust. As if it is not bad enough to have such a washed out expression, but to have dishwaterblonde thin hair!

It was clear, that the Wilkes man had gotten the good looks. Scarlett couldn't remember Mrs. Wilkes, but the portrait that hung in the dining room showed a fine looking women. Her hair was as golden as Ashleys and her pale blue eyes had the same fare away look, with whom Ashley used to observe her, when he thought she didn't notice.

I wonder where India is, Ellen thought at the same time. Probably she is still in the kitchen giving the last instructions to the servants.

That poor girl. What a shame to be burdened so early with a whole household, when normally you should be enjoing the company of your beaux and friends.

Ellen felt a slight pang. Why, her only beaux was Stuart. That is, befor he started courting Scarlett. And she probably will not have any other beaux. T

he household is eating her up since her mother died and the girl had to grow up much to fast. India hat none of the carefree strains all the other girls possessed.

She had always been serious, sharing her love of books with her father, brother and sister. But unlike her younger sister she hadn't had the time for lassaiz-faire.

Hard work had hardened her but the education her mother mammy had installed in her had never failed to cover the exhaustion after a long day full of work, the grief at loosing her mother and her childhood and the bitterness she felt when she lost Stuart Tarleton to Scarlett.

„Honey, what a lovely dress. I can't take my eyes off it." Complimented Scarlett as she kissed her cheek.

Despite the dislike, which most of the girls felt for Scarlett, the pretence of womanly friendship was installed in every one of them.

With young girls and young married woman, you had to be sweet as sugar and kiss them every time you met them, even if it was ten times a day.

You put your arms about their waists and confessed small secrets in hushed voices. Above all you never said what you really thought about anything. As well as they wouldn't tell you what they were really thinking.

While she made pleasant small talk to Honey her eyes searched the crowed for Ashley. But he was neither on the porch, nor could she see him through the frontdoor. Stuart and Brent Tarleton moved toward her, the Munroe girls rushed to her side to exclaim about her dress. Speedily Scarlett was the center of attention.

The whole group moved towards the hall and Scarlett stopped here and there in order to talk to friends and to greet acquaintances as the throng of people seemed to grow with each step she took.

When India emerged from the back of the hall Stuart Tarleton deserted the group unnoticed to talk to Cade and Cathleen Calvert who were chatting at the bottom of the grand staircase with Hetty Tarleton and Tony Fontaine.

Poor India! Scarlett wondered if India resented her very much for stealing Stuart from her.

A lot of people said she was still in love with him. If her feelings for Stuart or Scarlett for that matter had changed even slightly, one couldn't tell. But then one could never tell what a Wilkes was thinkting about. She treated Scarlett with the same kindly but aloof courtesy she had always shown her.

And then it isn't my fault if Stuart thought I was prettier than her, Scarlet thought, as she noted the slightly untidy hair and the tiny beads of perspiration on her forehead.

Turning around in search for Ashley Scarlett saw Cathleen waving to her.

On her way to the only young woman she could call a friend, Scarlett passed a stranger who seemed to have observed her for the whole time since her arrival. He looked quite old. Why, he must b at least thirty-five! Thought Scarlett. Never have I seen a man with such wide shoulders. His muscles are almost obscene!

The broad shoulders of the stanger tapered into a small waist and nearly dispropotional small feet in shining riding boots. He was tall and in his lazy grace lay a latent danger. Scarlett shivered as she passed him.

He bowed nonchalantly and smiled, showing animal-white teeth below his close-clipped mustache. Scarlett squared her shoulders and tossed her head. She knew she sould feel insulted by such impertinance and she was annoyed that she didn't. Well, Cathleen will know who this man is, she always nows everyone.

Scarlett herself had no idea who he could be, but undeniably good blood ran through his vains. The thin hawk nose over the full red lips, the high forehead and the wide-set eyes showed it.

Automatically her eyes searched the hall for Ellen. She would be upset if she notice someone staring in such an openly way at one of her daughters. But her mother seemed to be still on the porch probably talking to friends or she had already seated herself in the drawing room with the other married women to discuss babies, family lines, the lastest fashion other topics that bored Scarlett to the bone.

Scarlett was only interested in Scarlett.

And in Ashley of course! As her eyes searched the crowed again she saw him coming down the staircase with his usual casual elegance. Her heart began to race as he granted her his dreamy smile.

"Scarlett, my dear. How are you?" Her cheeks flushed with excitement as the endearment.

"Ashley! I searched for you everywhere", she breathed, "there is something I must tell you. Something very important."

"I need to tell you something as well. Something, uhm, that will make you happy, I hope." He averted her gaze as he took her arm and started descending the stairs.

Oh, I knew it! I knew he loves me. And he is going to tell me that he loves me! And then we are going to elope tonight!

"Well, can't we go somewhere, where it's quiet?" she urged.

Scarlett, who had never bothered to read other peoples faces didn't notice the look of a caged rabbit on his face.

„Yes, sure, but say hello to my cousin Melanie first. She is looking forward seeing you again."

Scarlett surpressed a scowl and an unladylike answer and let him lead her towards Melanie, who was chatting with some of Cathleens relatives from Lovejoy in the hall. „Melanie!" he called softly, "here is Scarlett."

Melanie turned around and her small heart-shaped face lit up in pure pleasure at seeing the young woman again, whom she so admired for her vitality. She had always wanted to be as spirited as Scarlett was. She was always joking with her beaux, miscief glittering in her captivating green eyes. Melanie thought her so beautiful in her temperamented ways. Melanie herself had always been to shy to flirt with other men.

She was to serious to toy with beaux and honestly, she had never felt the desire to interest any men except the man she was promised to since girlhood. She loved Ashley with a deep devotion and she knew he had always seen in her his match. Their temperaments were alike, they shared the same interest, the same love for poetry, the same love fort he gentility of the South.

With him she had found someone to share her feeling, to voice her opinion, and he had always opend up his heart towards her. Often had they talked about moral issues, about political developments, about the life they wanted to built together.

"Scarlett! I'm so glad to see you again." Warmly the young woman clasped Scarletts hands in hers.

"Melanie Hamilton, what a surprise to run into you here. I hope you're going to stay with us a few days at least." Scarlett replied with false enthusiasm.

"I hope I shall stay long enough for us to become real friends, Scarlett. I do so want us to be."

"We'll keep her here, won't we, Scarlett?" Scarlett couldn't despribe the pain in her stomach as she watched Ashley adjust the fine lace shawl over Melanies shoulders.

"Oh, we'll just have to make the biggest fuss over her, won't we, Ashley? And if there's anybody who knows how to give a girl a good time, it's Ashley." Scarlett replied and only her mother who was making her way to them to greet the future Master of this great plantation, detected the hitch of hysteria in her daughters voice.

"Scarlett, Dearest, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to thank Master Ashley for this beautiful gathering. But why, this must be Miss Melanie! What a pleasure it is to see you again! I hope intend to stay for a little while." Ellen exclaimed as she bent down to kiss the young womans cheek.

"Mrs. O'Hara, the pleasure is all mine. I just told dear Scarlett, that I hope to stay long enough to make our friendship grow deeper."

"That would be wonderful." She turned her smile towards Ashley who galantly kissed her offered hand.

„Mrs. O'Hara it is an immense pleasure to welcome you again in our home. You grace our festivity with your presence."

"Thank you kindly. I must go and find Mr. O'Hara. Oh there he is, standing with Suellen and Mr. Kennedy. Scarlett, do you know whom they are talking to? I don't recall having seen this gentleman befor."

Scarlett turned her head in the direction her mother was looking and saw her father and sister talking to Frank Kennedy.

The tall man who had stared at her so intensly was overlooking them at least 15 inches. She had to smile a little. Her stoudy little irish father standing next to this tall, broad shouldered dark man, who looked like a pirate ready to send someone down the plank. "No mother. I have never met him befor."

Asley cleared his throat "His name is Mr. Rhett Butler. He is from Charleston and is a guest of Mr. Kennedy."

As Ellen made her way to the small group her mind raced. Rhett Butler. She had heared the name befor, but she couldn't recall when. Surely her sister had written her about some scandalous story in which his name was involved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning everyone. I took your review serious and tried to give the story a more personal touch (that is mine, of course). **

"Scarlett, what are you doing here? Why aren't you upstair resting?" Ellen was strolling towards her daughter, a frown ever so little on her forehead. Carefully she observed the look on her daughters face. Green eyes sparkeling, cheeks flushed as if in fever. What has she done now? Was the nervous thought that went through her mind.

Beatrice Tarleton, who had left the parlor, where the married woman had sat and chatted, with her now turned her head in the direction of the french doors, that led to the library. The tall figure of Rhett Butler was carefully closing the doors behind him, obviously surprised to see the small group in the hall. Scarlett cringed at his sight. The look of embarrasment dind't went unnoticed by Ellen. What happend in that libraby? Could it be? She had seen Ashley Wilkes walking in there earlier.

"Mother, I'm sorry, I was just-" She was being interruped by a load rebel yell "War! It's War! War! Mr. Lincoln has called for soldiers!"

And suddenly the grand hall filled with people who seemed to be rushing out of every single door and corner. Girls in their colorfull dresses where delicately running down the staircase, men were shouting toward another, through the high windows one could see horses be saddled and brought to the front porch by black servants.

Everyone war in turmoil. Scarlett felt faint. Everything was spinning around. Had the scene in the library just minutes ago really taken place? Had she really been rejected by Ashley? And had that varmit Butler, who was now smiling at her with such impertinence, really overheard her entire confession?

She felt her mothers hand on hers and the look of concern on her serene face.

„Ellen, I think we should get Scarlett upstairs. She looks a little faint." Mrs. Tarleton interfered, but Scarlett declined.

"Thank you Mrs. Tarleton, but I am fine. It is just all the excitement about the war, that has unsettled me."

She knew Beatrice Tarleton would never belive her lie. Fortunately for Scarlett, the education and sense of decorum, that was installed in all of them, was one thing that could be trusted and so neither Mrs. Tarleton nor Ellen made a comment but instead went outside through the front doors to see the young men off to Jonesboro. There the troop was going to meet.

Neither of them noticed the look of disappointment on the face of Charles Hamilton who had raced into the hall and who was now met by Honey Wilkes who had rushed down the stairs.

There wasn't really a ball at night. Just to be polite everyone stayed a few hours after dinner, but only the older men and the girls where left and so the O'Haras made their way home earlier than expected.

Careen looked tired, Suellen looked sullen, Scarlett looked litteraly feverish. SScarletthe ignored the angry glances her sister threw her: she had effortlessly stolen the attentions of Suellens beau Frank Kennedy. Only because of the presence of her mother Suellen would stifle any bitter remark towards her older sister.

And she had been so sure she would be able to steal the attentions of Stuart Tarleton today. But she had failed. As always all the men gathered around Scarlett. It just wasn't fair! Scarlett got always what she wanted, all the fun, all the men.

Carren was lost in her own thoughts. Scarlett had just yesterday told her, that Brent liked her and that he was only curting her, Scarlett, because Careen herself was to young to be courted. But today, he had barely glanced at her and had joined the group of men that Scarlett had gathered around her. Oh how she wished to be finally allowed to let her skirts down and to receive Brent as a real beau.

Scarlett herself could barely stand the ride from Twelve Oaks to Tara. How she longed to run to the sanctuary of her room, to slam the door and to shut out the whole world.

Oh the disgrace! Never had she lowered herself so much as today. She could bearely hold her head high. Why, she hadn't acted better than any common white trash girl. She, the daughter of Ellen Robillard of Savannah.

She couldn't even glance at her mother for her embarassment was to strong. She longed to rest her head in her mothers lap and to cry all her pains out, but she could never tell her mother. She would be scandalized, that a daughter of hers had acted as she had. Oh, I won't tell anybody. No one will know this. No one!

Than she remembered that skunk Butler and she feld as if stagged by a knife. Well, she would surely never see him again.

And how could Ashley refuse her and pick that mealy-moused Melanie Hammilton over her, the belle of three countys! She just couldn't stand it.

Oh, I won't think about it now. My head is exploding, I just can't thing straight. I'll think about it tomorrow. Tomorrow I will know, what to do about this mess.

Ellen observed Scarlett carefully. Oh, my poor girl! She thought. She was sure Scarlett had know of the engagement that should have been announced today. That aggressiv vivaciousness of the morning, when she had gathered all the men around her.

Ellen knew Scarlett tried in vain to get the attention of Ashley, to make him jealous. But Ashley was consumed by Melanie. He hadn't left her alone until the girls retired. And then Scarletts disposition in the afternoon. So gloomy, so irritable.

Ellen knew something must have happend during the rest, but she couldn't imagine what. She would never ask. Scarlett needs to keep her pride. Pride, it could cost them their hearts. It certainly had cost hers. Philippe, Savannah, sacrifice. All those years. Hard work had eased the pain of a broken heart. What could ease Scarletts pain?

As the carriage finally came to an hold, Ellen smiled at Pork, who was holding high a lamp and helping her out of the phanteon.

„Evenin' Miz Ellen. Ya sho home early. Ya had a nice barbeque? Mast' Gerald awaitin' fo ya in the parlor."

„Thank you Pork. It was a very nice party." She walked up the front steps and was greeted by Gerald who had heared the carriage.

„There ye are, Mrs. O'Hara. I hope the ride was fine? The lasses haven't bothered you?"

„Certainly not, Mr. O'Hara. But we are all tired. I think we should go to bed soon. Scarlett, Suellen, Careen, go upstairs to bed. I'm sure Teena has already turned down you beds, I'll be upstairs soon to check on you for the night."

It was without complains that the three girls went upstairs. Scarlett was even to drained to counter Suellens trenchant remark: „

Well Scarlett, you're precious Ashley didn't seem to be paying much attention to you today. His engagement hasn't been announced today, but I'm sure they will catch up on it!"

That night sleep didn't come easily neither for Scarlett nor for Ellen. When she had gone into Scarletts room to kiss her oldest daughter goodnight, Scarlett had obviously been crying. She had stroked her silky black hair as Scarlett laid her head in her lap, clutched to her skirts and forced herself not to cry in front of her mother.

„My beautiful, brave girl." Ellen had soothed.

She remembered a similar night seventheen years ago n Savannah. A place that seemed now so far away. She had cry in Mammys lap that night, knowing that her beloved Philippe was gone forever.

„They drove them away, oh Mammy! How can I go one?"

The next day she had made the decision to leave Savannah and to never come back. Could Scarlett live with the knowledge that Ashley belonged to another woman? Could she ever accept it as a fact? Ellens mind was restless even now, as she lay in bed and tried not to wake Gerald, who was breathing heavily next to her. Please don't let her do anything she might regret later. She knew they were alike. Ellen had tamed her vivacious nature, her flaring temper, she had made a bargain with the Blessed mother.

„Mother of God, take me away from here. Let me bear the pain and I will serve you all my days."

She had gone away. A few days after that fateful letter by the hand of a priest from New Orleans had reached her, Gerald O'Hara had come calling. He asked her to marry him and Ellen had agreed. Without hesitating. Her father had been furious.

Georgia. Irish. Plantation.

Georgia was far away, that was what Ellen wanted. To be far away from the family that had destroyed her love. Gerald was Irish. To Ellen Irish meant catholic. That was all she wanted. She had left the decision to her father: Either she would marry Gerald O'Hara or she would join the convent. Ellen had known that the Life on a Plantation would mean heard work. But Ellen didn't mind. The hard work had eased her pain through the years. It had taken her mind of memories that were to painful to remember.

Why were all these feelings surfacing now? After all this years?

Ellen knew Scarlett had never been rejected. She knew it must have hurt not only her heart but mostly her pride.

But Ellen knew she could count on Scarlett holding her head high among the gentry of the county who would gather again tomorrow at Fairhill.

At the ball in the evening at Twelve Oaks Jim and Beatrice Tarleton had announced that they would celebrate the mustering of the troop the next night. Ellen figured that they had wanted to throw a ball to honor the engagement of Ashley and Melanie but had quickly altered the reason when no engagement was announced.

Across the hall Scarlett, like her mother, couldn't. Thoughts of despair where racing through her head. She had been so sure that Ashley had loved her. She had planned it all so well. But nothing had worked. Her girlish way which she could wrap everyone around her little finger never worked with Ashley, she had to admit to herself.

Oh how she hated him right now. Hated the whole Wilkes family. She remembered Ashley sitting next to Melanie in the low rosewood chair unter the shades of the oaks that surrounded Twelve oaks. Her heard cringed as she remembered.

He had toyed with the cherry-red sash of her dress. She had seemed to secure of his love that Scarlett feld incredibly foolish. Oh why did she love him so much? Tears started welling up her eyes again. Why does he always follow his stupid honor? Why didn't he elope with me?

She hated Melanie. Hated her for having Ashley, when she Scarlett had him not. She hated her and Honey and India, for that matter. They were all the same. Loving their stupid books and always talking about things she didn't understand and didn't bothered to understand.

Scarlett was living in the present. She didn't understand what benefit it would give one to read about times that were long gone. That whole Wilkes clan with their superficality.

She would show them all. She would make Ashley feel, what she was feeling right now: Unwanted. Her mind began to race: Ashley and Melanie would surely not announce an engagement at the plantation of another family. But another engagement could be announced there. That would show Ashley, that she didn't care about him at all. It would hurt India. Scarlett felt a diabolic joy at the thought of Indias composed face where the hurt would only shimmer in her lashless eyes.

She hated her nearly as much as she hated Melanie right now. India had always let her feel inferior. But tomorrow she would pay for that. Nobody would now of her hurt pride if she would announce her engagement before Ashley and Melanie could announce theirs. And she would take the joy off of Melanie to bet he first to announce a wedding in the rush of war. No she would be the first.

Pa will be more than happy with such an union and mother can't have any objections, she thought.


End file.
